nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matoro183
User page Wikination Talk page Harry Potter Wiki talk page Central talk page Sig Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Please leave all messages at the bottom. If you leave any inappropriate comments, they will be removed. A very warm welcome and thank you very much for helping us with the grammar, appreciate it very much! Lars Washington 09:32, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :There's really not that much to do, you guys do a good job.--Matoro183 (Talk) 01:12, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome in Lovia indeed! --OWTB 07:30, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :A warm welcome from me too! 07:26, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for changing your signature 12:06, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, welcome back 16:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I was on vacation.-- 16:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::I hope you had a great time. Any plans for Lovia? Thanks for correcting our mistakes as well! 16:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not quite sure what to do yet, but I'll keep thinking.-- 16:04, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Ey mattie! Bunâ ťirke!! Kloast 17:47, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, welcome back than ;) --Bucureştean 17:14, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Citizenship If you want to become a citizen, you have to fill in this little form: * FULL NAME: * GENDER: 08:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) FULL NAME: Astrum Niomachus Onasander GENDER: Male --Matoro183 (Talk) 12:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Elections Hey, resident of the State of Kings. As you know, the battle in the elections are started. I, Jhon Lewis of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, will fight against the liberal politician William Krosby. Here you will find my views and visit the CCPL Day! I hope I get your vote and Kings will be the way you want. Wabba The I (talk) 12:23, October 3, 2012 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 12:44, February 17, 2017 (UTC)